bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Lutwidge Recordings
This page contains the transcripts of Audio Tapes recorded by Orrin Oscar Lutwidge, as well as the transcripts of the recordings from the Puzzle Boxes. Audio Tapes "Terra Incognito" - Day 128 #XVI = le Maison Dieu (6/58) (Found in the basement workshop of the Arden N. Wray building.) "The White King has hidden in his fortress a palace of metal provided by my own hands. He locked the Red Queen outside its gates, but he did not mean to lock me out! No! No. No. It was but a challenge. Rapture IS the challenge. Its foundation is uncharted, but I have glimpsed the charts of the White King's Men! Their charts are littered ... with the fallen. On the surface, it makes no sense. Ahh! But if the end ... was to descend ... for there is a different landscape that must be fathomed -- the landmarks remained submerged. The wreckage points the way to Rapture. This is Orrin Oscar Lutwidge: One Only Looking deeper. June, 1958." "Here There Be Monsters" - Day 137 #XV = le Diable (7/58) (Found in the basement workshop of the Arden N. Wray building.) "The Triangle. The triangle, yes! There is a triangle within the triangle. But even when its angles meet, the center cannot be reached. The White King has seen to that, I believe. One does not build a fortress that is not armed. The wake of wreckage speaks to that. The sea is awash with shattered steel, but perhaps a path of safety might be found. Would the White King seal himself away forever? Nay, I say thee, nay. There must be a way. This is Orrin Oscar Lutwidge, giving the Once Over Lightly, July, 1958." Lutwidge 9/58 – "For the Seeker" – #0 = le Fou (Day 34) (Found in the burnt-out remains of the Lutwidge Property Management building.) "The Opener of the Way greets the Seeker of the secret. Foolish Percival, would you know of Rapture? You have sought but you have not sought deeply. Even as you stood in the ashes of my quest and your hand closed upon the echo of my voice, a deeper secret waited beneath the hollow of your soul. Rapture may lie close to heaven but heaven lies not always in the heights. Look downward angel, and find the three-fold key with the seven-fold lock. But know you this: the path to knowledge is sewn with pitfalls. This is Orrin Lutwidge, September, 1958." "For the Seeker Who Would Win the Red Queen's Race" (9/58) - Day 45 (Found in the remains of the Scarlet Sovereign Building.) "They say that Rapture is but a myth, But myths are never cast adrift, '' ''When the Lunar Lady shifts And graces shorelines with her gifts. Now, let the Bellman's Chart reveal what the Icy Triangle conceals And how its briny ventricles course and tumble, push and pull. Parse the numbers; don't be late. The thirst of knowledge will be slaked For the Seeker who awakes To seize the dawn when secrets break. This is Orrin Oscar Lutwidge, Only One Lost among many." Tollevue Hospital: 'Sixth Session' of RØd Killian Quain - Day 87 "Rapture? Rapture is too much for anything sane! I shouldn't have gone! But in going... I never should have left! There's no return... I cannot help but think that all has ended! I watched it all from afar; from my Manhattan cavern, I watched the signs from afar! I knew the day I heard it on the radio... when Apollo fell and splashed into the sea! Surely -- Atlas has fallen! For all the signals have grown silent... Rapture is dead... and there are none to raise it." Tollevue Hospital: 'Twenty-first Session' of RØd Killian Quain - Day 90 "Listen -- listen to me: The Pawn was crafty. He knew his craft and more -- always more than he let on. Do you see? The Prophet is the Pawn, he does not deserve the answers! He mastered the game, he crossed the board, but he never divined the secret! There are sixty-four steps in the journey's next leg, eight-by-eight the key, seven-fold the lock. Someday, the Seeker will come aboard; the secret will unfold before him, but he must beware the Pawn; the Pawn desires nothing more than... to derail... the Knightly Tour. Doctor... I've... I'm sorry... I can't go on today." Puzzle Box Recordings From Opening Level One of the Metal Box "Oh Magus, you have begun thy journey. Your master's temple has fallen, but his work is not yet finished. Turn south by west toward great Muhheakantuck. Upon its shoulder shall you find the decrepit corpse of the Red Queen. If you would run her race then seek her crown jewels, they wait beyond the looking glass. Follow the twinkling of gems, O seeker, and you shall unlock the roads to Rapture. This is Orrin Oscar Lutwidge, September, 1958." From Opening the Jewelry Box "You have unlocked the treasures of the empresses, but in the unbinding of the lock you also found a key, for the key points to the sea where the grandest treasure waits but the sea has its own strange song. If you find yourself stranded on the shore with the evidence you long have sought yet unable to advance, then listen well and take notes. This is Orrin Oscar Lutwidge, One Other Lolling in drunken ecstasy upon the way to Rapture." Lutwidge's Riddles for Level Two of the Metal Box "The Greeks say I have feet on either side. I camouflage myself by showing... what's inside. Like an Englishman, my children I do lug, in a carriage that I cram, I push them with a shrug. A barrel is my home with squirts inside its walls, my eggs are set like jewels within its crystal hall. Now if you learn my name you'll know how deep to sink, seek where Rapture lies, I wait upon its brink. When to Rapture's depths the Seeker doth descends, through a pane of glass, he'll see... my glassy head. Two eyes watch my four, like Janus I do spy, I see both 'fore and aft' with ideas hyper wide." From Solving Level Two of the Metal Box "Seeker, you have fathomed the depths of the secret. You know now what wonders wait in Rapture, both within and without. But if it remains beyond your reach, despair not, for the Red Queen's race has nearly run its course. Keep the faith and you shall embark upon the White Knight's journey. The Knight's question must be answered, only then will the seven fold lock at last unfold. Its lights will lead you through the wreckage and prepare you for your last descent. This is Orrin Oscar Lutwidge, One Other Laboring on the waves to Rapture." Fifth Riddle of Level Four of the Metal Box "All the Red Pawn's ancient lore should be studiously ignored. The stones are mute. They tell you not. Yet in his pack of lies, he's caught an accidental truth. The tales they tell in Reykjavik of sailors lost and broken ships all end in tragedy, save one. Tell the name, and you'll be done, save five more steps, forsooth." From Final Level of the Metal Box "The time has come to part the veil, and on the frozen angles sail. To chase the glimmered phantom light to Wonderland, in strange delight. Rapture failed its faithful liege, the Knight must fill the city's need. So put thy armor on thy breast -- embark upon thy noble quest. The tower's black -- the light is bright. But in this world, where wrong is right, fall not prey to shades of gray! Defend the Sisters... on your way. This is Orrin Oscar Lutwidge, One Old Lost soul... remembering Rapture." fr:Les enregistrements de Lutwidge Category:There's Something in the Sea